Maybe opposites Attract
by joeypotter85
Summary: Disclaimer: can’t sue this gal, I don’t own not one thing. Although I’d love to own a piece of Hyde.Author’s Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how JH got together. If you like, please review it.
1. Hiding from Kelso

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #1**

**" Jackie, what are you doing here? In the basement…alone?" asks Hyde as he walks in to find Jackie there by herself.**

**" What? …Oh, I'm hiding from Michael." Explained Jackie, not even bothering to look up from her magazine.**

**" Right, yeah because Kelso will never look for you here." Laughs Hyde as he grabs himself a pop sickle from the deep freeze.**

**" Oh no, he did. But I just went and hid in your room until he left." Informs Jackie in a non-caring way.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Hyde flicks on the television," I see…so why are you still here?"**

**Glancing over at Hyde, Jackie sets the magazine she'd been reading down," I'd leave, but I have no where else to go."**

**" So you have to grace me with your presence? …Great." Jokes Hyde as he focuses on the television.**

**" Don't start with me today Steven, I'm not in the mood." Jackie snaps, throwing her magazine to the ground.**

**Grabbing himself a soda, Hyde tosses one to Jackie," why, what's the matter? Trouble in paradise?"**

**Taking a swig of her drink, Jackie raises a confused eye brow," why do you even care?"**

**" I don't, trust me. But I'm bored, so what's wrong?" questions Hyde; he shifts in his seat to face her.**

**" I'm tired of Michael. He is a lying, cheating jerk! And I am NOT taking him back again." Informs Jackie in an aggravated tone.**

**Laughing at this, Hyde coughs as he nearly chokes on his soda," right, of course your not. I've heard that before."**

**Rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie looks at him with a scowl," whatever. I'd be able to if I could just get away, or at least meet someone."**

**" And how are you going to do that?" inquires Hyde, now curious.**

**" I don't know… god, maybe I should just take Kelso back." Sighs a defeated Jackie.**

**" Whoa, what? No!" …Flicking off the television, Hyde leans forward in his seat," Jackie, I am not letting you do that. Kelso is a jerk and you deserve way better."**

**Giving Hyde a befuddled look, Jackie raises an eye brow at him," uh hub, ok…Steven, why do you care again?"**

**" I'm tired of you crying on my damn shoulder." Enlighten Hyde, finishing his soda.**

**" Oh, well gee thanks for your concern." Scoffs Jackie in a flat tone.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Hyde places an arm around her," how's about this? You can come camping with me this weekend Jacks. Who knows, it might even be fun."**

**Smiling at the thought, Jackie glances over at Hyde," really? Just us?"**

**" Well, no. I'm going with my friend Randy, and I think he might bring someone." Comments Hyde, sitting up in his seat now.**

**"…I guess camping could be cool, I'm in Steven." Says Jackie with a grateful smile. …**

**(The following day)**

**" Steven, umm where is our cabin?" Questions Jackie as she looks around.**

**" We don't have a cabin." Informs Hyde, grabbing his and Jackie's bags.**

**Following Hyde down the path, Jackie steps in front of him," oh, so we have a camper?"**

**With a mere shake of his head, Hyde drops the sacks he'd been carrying," nope, just a tent."**

**" We're going to be sleeping on the cold ground?" complains Jackie with a shudder.**

**" There's a sleeping bag if that helps." Comforts Hyde with a smirk.**

**Sighing to herself, Jackie kicks at the ground," how did I let you talk me into this?"**

**Rolling his eyes, Hyde glances over at Jackie," come on, it'll be fun Jacks. Lighten up." …**

**" Hey Randy, what took you so long to get here?" asks Hyde as he greats his friend.**

**" We would have been here sooner, but Charlie spotted a girl down by the lake." Informs Randy with a laugh.**

**Racing up toward Hyde, Jackie knocks into him," Steven some guy is hitting on me!"**

**Stumbling back at this, Hyde grabs Jackie before steadying himself and her," Jackie, relax. It's just Randy's friend."**

**" Whoa, Hyde…you have a girlfriend?" questions Randy in surprise.**

**" Jackie, is not my girlfriend." States Hyde quickly, shuddering at the thought.**

**Nodding her agreement, Jackie brushes herself off," that's true. We're barely even friends, Steven's just helping me out."**

**Laughing at the thought, Randy raises a curious eye brow," Hyde helping people? …Wow. What's he helping you for?"**

**" I'm trying to get over my ex." Admits Jackie in a sad tone.**

**" Why? …Did he cheat on you?" asks Randy in a caring voice.**

**Looking down at the ground as tears fall, Jackie merely shrugs it off,"…whatever."**

**" What a jerk…come here." Comforts Randy, pulling Jackie into a hug.**

**" Thanks." Sniffles Jackie, smiling sadly.**

**Swiping away Jackie's tears, randy smirks in response," it's cool, my girlfriend was cheating on me…with my best friend. I dumped her and kicked the crap out of him, made me feel better."**

**Chucking at this, Jackie touches Randy's bruised cheek," is that where this nice shiner came from?"**

**"…well, yeah. It was a cheap shot." Informs Randy, wincing as Jackie touches his wound.**

**" Jackie, don't you think you should put some clothes on?" coughs Hyde, nodding at her.**

**Remembering she's in a bikini, Jackie bites at her bottom lip," that might keep me from getting cold since it's getting dark out…oh, and thanks."**

**Smiling shyly when Jackie pecks his cheek, Randy watches her run off," wow, she's pretty. How do you know her?"**

**" Her ex is my best friend." Grumbles Hyde, staring after Jackie.**

**" I wouldn't mind sharing a sleeping bag with her, if you know what I mean." Jokes Charlie, grinning at the thought.**

**Tensing up at this, Hyde's fists bawl up at his sides," lay off."**

**Taking a step back, Charlie puts his hands up," ok, no need to get violent." …**

**(That evening)**

**" I'm just tired of his crap." Reveals Jackie later that night.**

**" Yeah, I know what you mean." Laughs Randy, tossing a marsh mellow in his mouth.**

**Glancing down at the ground, Jackie tosses a rock into the lake," I'm tired of being hurt…you know?"**

**Nudging Jackie lightly, Randy grabs her hand," yeah, I know. … Care to dance?"**

**" With no music?" ponders Jackie, her eyes brows raised.**

**"…well, I could hum a tune." Suggests Randy with a silly smirk.**

**Grinning in response, Jackie walks into Randy's arms," that could work."**

**Swaying back and forth, Randy looks down at Jackie," ah ha! I thought that this might get you to smile."**

**" Well, its hard not to with a charmer like you." Jokes Jackie with a chuckle. …**


	2. I know You are but What am I

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it_.**

**Chapter #2**

**" I'm just trying to help, my charm is just a perk." Jokes Randy with a shy smile.**

**Standing on her tip toes, Jackie give Randy a quick kiss," I'm going to head to my tent, I'm tired…thanks for getting me to smile though."**

**Blushing in response, Randy tries to hide a goofy grin," anything for a pretty girl like you Jackie."**

**" Night Randy." Chuckles Jackie with a yawn.**

**" Night Jackie." Responded Randy, touching his lips where Jackie kissed him. …**

**Poking her head inside the tent, Jackie tips toes in. changing into her pajamas, she combs out her hair. Wriggling into the sleeping bag next to Hyde, she nuzzles up next to him. Staring over at Hyde, Jackie touches his arm,"…Steven?"**

**Turning his back toward Jackie, Hyde closes his eyes," go to sleep Burkhart."**

**" What is with you?" asks Jackie, shivering at a sudden chill.**

**" Whatever." Grumbles Hyde, closing his eyes once more.**

**Nudging her face into Hyde's back, Jackie hugs him lightly," thanks for bringing me camping with you…you're a good friend Steven."**

**" Who said that we were friends?" …Wincing as the sting of tears hits his back, Hyde turns to face Jackie," come on Jacks, I'm…"**

**" Leave me alone you jerk!" yells Jackie as she shoves Hyde away.**

**" Jackie, where are you going?" questions Hyde as he jumps out of the sleeping bag.**

**Grabbing her pillow in a huff, Jackie glares up at Hyde," to find somewhere else to sleep!"**

**Following Jackie out of the tent, Hyde grabs her hand," come on Jackie, I was only joking."**

**" What's up?" ponders Randy, noticing their quarrel.**

**" Steven is a jerk, and I have no where to sleep." Snaps Jackie, clearly upset.**

**Raising an eye brow at this, Randy picks at his marsh mellow," the first part isn't a surprise, but why don't you have a place to sleep?"**

**Folding her arms across her chest, Jackie scowls in Hyde's direction," because I am NOT sleeping by Steven."**

**" You could stay in my tent, but I share with Charlie." Suggests Randy with a shy smile.**

**" I don't think so, Jackie get in the tent and go to sleep or I'm taking you home in the morning. Got it!" informs Hyde, giving Jackie a light push towards the tent.**

**" You're a jerk Steven Hyde!" snaps Jackie in a huff. (Stalks back into their tent)**

**" Way to win her over Hyde." Teases Randy with a laugh.**

**" Whatever." Growls Hyde, walking back toward the tent. …**

**(Following morning)**

**" Hey." Whispers Hyde, leaning over Jackie.**

**" Go to hell." Hisses Jackie, going back to sleep.**

**Pulling Jackie close as she shivers, Hyde wraps her in his arms," still mad at me, I guess?"**

**Turning away from Hyde, Jackie closes her eyes," go away."**

**" Look, I'm sorry ok." pleads Hyde before pecking her cheek.**

**" I don't care." Informs Jackie with a frown.**

**Laying his chin on Jackie's shoulder, Hyde whispers in her ear," come on Jackie, its no secret that I'm an idiot."**

**Shuddering at this, Jackie tenses up completely,"…Steven…"**

**" What?" asks Hyde as he holds her close?**

**" Nothing." Sighs Jackie, cuddling up against Hyde,"**

**Hiding his sudden arousal as Jackie's hip nudges his inner thigh, Hyde sits up in his spot," so, are we cool now?"**

**Pulling Hyde down for a hug, Jackie pecks his cheek," so long as we're friends."**

**" We're friends." Assures Hyde quickly, silently cursing himself.**

**" I'm glad Steven." Responds Jackie with a tired smile. …**

**(Two hours later)**

**" You two sure slept in." greets Randy as the two emerge from the tent.**

**" That's because Steven hogged the sleeping bag and I couldn't sleep." Enlightens Jackie with a tired yawn.**

**Picking at his plate, Hyde frown in response," oh yeah? Well, you kept on kicking me all night."**

**Sticking her tongue out at Hyde, Jackie steals a piece of his beacon," that's only because you kept on going onto MY side of the sleeping bag."**

**" That was my beacon!" hollers Hyde as he picks at his plate.**

**" Well maybe you should have ate it!" reminds Jackie, savoring the beacon taste. …" mmm, bea-con."**

**Grumbling at this, Hyde holds a piece of ice to the back of Jackie's neck," want to try that again Burkhart?"**

**Jumping up from her spot, Jackie slaps Hyde on the arm," Steven that's really cold!"**

**" I know, that was the whole point." Grins Hyde victoriously.**

**" Whatever." Mutters Hyde, throwing the ice at him.**

**Smirking over at Jackie, Hyde shoves her lightly," oh, lighten up already Jackie."**

**Pinching Hyde on the arm, Jackie looks up at him with a scowl," you lighten up."**

**" You two sure argue a lot." Observes Randy, slightly jealous.**

**" Steven always starts it though." Tattles Jackie, finishing her drink.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Hyde rolls his eyes," what are you? A five year old?"**

**Gasping at this, Jackie decides to mock Hyde," what are you? A five year old."**

**" Ok, now you sound like a first grader." Points out Hyde, shaking his head.**

**" I know you are but what am I!" retaliates Jackie, clearly un-offended.**

**Finishing the last of his breakfast, Randy can't help but laugh," who wants to go for a hike?"**

**Taking a swig of his drink, Charlie sits up in his seat," I'm in, there are some hot girls across the lake."**

**" Well, I'm not. They're probably whores anyway. You guys go, I'm fine right here." Informs Jackie with a huff.**

**" What about you Hyde? You going to come?" asks Randy, standing from his seat.**

**Watching Jackie walk off to the tent, Hyde grunts in response," no, I'm cool man." …**

**" Hey." Greets Hyde, walking into the tent cautiously.**

**" Steven…what are you still doing here?" questions Jackie with raised eyebrows.**

**Sitting down near Jackie, Hyde picks up her book," I just thought you might want some company, I know how you scare easy. …Plus, there could be bears."**

**Sighing to herself, Jackie glances over at Hyde," I'm fine Steven."**

**" Are you?" asks Hyde, showing honest concern.**

**" Why do you even care anyway?" retorts Jackie, avoiding the question.**

**With a shake of his head, Hyde studies Jackie's face," because no one else seems to."**

**Turning her back toward Hyde, Jackie curls up in her spot," well, I don't need you to."**

**" I see, and what is that supposed to mean?" ponders Hyde, slightly hurt but hiding it. … --**


	3. In a dazed Haze

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #3**

**" Nothing…I just don't need you to look out for me." Informs Jackie in a matter-of-factly tone.**

**Staring down at Jackie, Hyde lets out a tired huff," that doesn't mean I'm not going to anyway."**

**Looking over at Hyde, after a moment Jackie quietly asks," do you mean that Steven?"**

**" Well…yeah." Admits Hyde, fixing his sunglasses.**

**"…Thanks." Smiles Jackie as she pulls Hyde close for a hug. …**

**" So, what do you want to do?" questions Hyde, flipping through Jackie's magazine with her.**

**" Did you bring your stash?" ponders Jackie, filing her nails.**

**Riffling through his nap sack, Hyde pulls out a brown paper baggie," I never leave home with out it.**

**Jumping up from her seat, Jackie pulls Hyde up with her," cool, want to start a circle?"**

**" You read my mind Jackie." Grins Hyde, following her out of the tent. …**

**(An hour later)**

**" Ok, is it me or is everything spinning?" asks Jackie, grasping at the air around her. " This is making me dizzy."**

**" I don't know, but there are about two of you…and it's really freaking me out. It's starting to make me paranoid…well more then I already am." Coughs Hyde, shaking his head as a third Jackie appears. " Whoa, what's in this stuff?"**

**Spraying whip cream in her mouth, Jackie can't help but laugh," you know what we need…marsh mallows!"**

**Taking a swig of his beer, Hyde tosses Jackie one," I like the way you think Jackie."**

**" Ha…oogaly boogaly…oogaly!" laughs Jackie as she downs her beer.**

**" Ok, so no more for you." Informs Hyde with a snicker.**

**" Oh my god! Steven, you have whip cream on your face. Don't move!"… Leaning forward in her seat, Jackie pecks Hyde on the side of his mouth,"got it!"**

**Tensing up slightly, Hyde turns his head so their lips meet," thanks."**

**" Steven…" gasps Jackie as she touches her fingers to her lips.**

**" Sorry." Grumbles Hyde, bracing himself for a slap across the face.**

**Following Hyde into their tent, Jackie touches his arm," it's cool, I just…you know didn't see it coming."**

**Shaking his head in confusion, Hyde looks over at Jackie," so, what your not mad?"**

**T so we're even…" (Kisses Hyde shyly)…" there." Says Jackie with a smile.**

**" Wow…I'm not opposed to doing it you know." Suggests Hyde with a goofy grin.**

**Rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie shoves him playfully," shut up." Smirking in response, Hyde merely gives a shrug," eh, it was worth a try."**

**" Yeah, but I'm not that high." Jokes Jackie with a chuckle.**

**" I see…so you want to start another circle?" ponders Hyde, raising a suggestive eyebrow.**

**Slapping Hyde's arm lightly, Jackie can't help but laugh," eww, Steven! Be serious."**

**Tossing a marsh mellow in his mouth, Hyde just smiles," what? …Jackie, your freaking' hot!"**

**"…You think I'm hot?" asks Jackie after a moments pause.**

**" I never said that." Lies Hyde, mentally kicking himself.**

**" Yes you did." Accuses Jackie, taking a step forward.**

**" No I didn't." scoffs Hyde, stumbling back a step.**

**" Steven, you did too. Just admit it!" yells Jackie as she corners Hyde. …**

**" You two are at it again? …Damn." Observes Randy, grabbing himself a drink.**

**" Steven won't admit he thinks I'm hot!" informs Jackie, looking at Hyde with a scowl.**

**Looking at Jackie confused, Randy shakes his head," and you're upset by this?"**

**Letting out a sad huff, Jackie kicks at the ground," no, it's just felt nice to hear someone say that. I was beginning to think that it wasn't true."**

**" Why is that?" question Randy as he sit by Jackie.**

**" Well, it's just that…nothing. I'll be in the tent." Says Jackie before taking off.**

**"…dammit!" …Peaking inside the tent, Hyde walks in," ok, what's wrong Jackie?"**

**Burying her face into her pillow, Jackie sobs silently," nothing."**

**" Jackie, I'm not Kelso. I know when something is wrong." Points out Hyde, sitting next to Jackie.**

**" Leave me alone Steven." Mumbles Jackie, crying into her pillow.**

**Laying down beside Jackie, Hyde pulls her into his arms," why are you upset?"**

**Nudging her face into Hyde's neck, Jackie hugs his chest," if I'm so hot, why does Michael always cheat on me?"**

**" Kelso's a dumb ass, if I had a girl like you…I wouldn't even think about other girls." Comforts Hyde, brushing a piece of hair from Jackie's face.**

**" Really?" asks Jackie, looking up at Hyde.**

**Jumping up when Jackie kisses him, Hyde stumbles back," whoa!"**

**Giving Hyde a shy smile, Jackie grab his hand," what?"**

**" You just kissed me." States Hyde, staring at Jackie in shock.**

**" I know." Says Jackie with a nod.**

**Taking a step backwards, Hyde looks down at Jackie," Jackie, you can't just up and kiss me."**

**Giving Hyde a hurt look, Jackie swipes at her eyes," I see." …**

**" What's with her?" questions Randy, watching Jackie run past him.**

**" Get bent!" growls Hyde, grabbing himself a beer.**

**Sitting up in his seat, Randy finishes his own beer," why are you mad at me? You're the idiot. …I'm going to talk to Jackie."**

**Watching Randy walk off, Hyde grumbles to himself," whatever."**

**" So what happened?" asks Charlie with a raised eyebrow.**

**" Jackie kissed me." Enlightens Hyde with a frown.**

**Munching on his hot dog, Charlie nods in response," so what's the problem then?"**

**Frowning at this, Hyde lets out an exaggerated huff," she's not supposed to kiss me."**

**" So? If you like Jackie, kiss her back. Or Randy will." Advises Charlie, finishing his hot dog.**

**" What are you talking about?" asks Hyde, sitting up in his seat.**

**Staring over at Hyde like he's a moron, Charlie just laughs," wow, you're dumb."**

**Leaning forward in his seat, Hyde frogs Charlie on his shoulder," shut up, and tell me what you're talking about already before I kick your ass."**

**" I mean that Jackie likes you, and Randy likes her. And if you don't make a move quick then he will without any hesitation…and quit doing that. It's really starting to hurt." Complains Charlie as he rubs his arm in pain. … --**


	4. So maybe I like You

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #4**

**" You ok now Jackie?" asks Randy, glancing over at Jackie with concern.**

**" No…I'm just going to go to sleep Randy." Says Jackie in a heap, swiping at her eyes.**

**Skipping rocks across the lake, Randy glances over at Jackie," you need a little company for a while?"**

**Smiling over at Randy, Jackie peck him on the cheek," no, I'm cool. Thanks for this though."**

**" Anything for you Jackie." Informs Randy with a smile. …**

**(That evening)**

**" Hey, Jacks are you up?" ponders Hyde quietly. …(Two minutes pass)… " I guess not."**

**Pulling off his shirt, Hyde climbs in the sleeping bag next to Jackie. Watching as she sleeps, he places his arms around her. Touching her face, he kisses her on the forehead. Nudging his cheek against Jackie's, Hyde closes his eyes," night Jackie."**

**" Steven?" mumbling in her sleep, Jackie stretches in her spot.**

**" Jackie? I thought that you were sleeping?" questions Hyde, raising an eyebrow.**

**Rubbing at her at her eyes tiredly, Jackie lets out a yawn," I was, until you woke me up."**

**Brushing a piece of hair from her face, Hyde whispers in Jackie's ear," sorry I woke you."**

**" Whatever." Mutters Jackie, ignoring the sudden chill running up her spine.**

**" Look, Jacks…about earlier…it just freaked me out is all." Admits Hyde, sighing to himself.**

**Shoving at Hyde, Jackie glares up at him with a scowl," gee, thanks. You're a jerk, I can't believe that I like you!"**

**Staring at Jackie in shock, Hyde's jaw drops," you like me?"**

**"…No I don't." denies Jackie, turning away from Hyde.**

**" You just said that you did." Point out Hyde, leaning over Jackie.**

**Mentally kicking herself, Jackie closes her eyes," whatever."**

**Shaking Jackie gently, Hyde rests his chin on her shoulder," do you really?"**

**" What do you think?" retorts Jackie in a flat tone.**

**" Ok…well since when?" questions Hyde, curious now.**

**Rolling her eyes, Jackie looks up at Hyde finally," since always, I only dated Michael to be around you. But when I knew that I'd never be an option for you, I convinced myself that I loved him."**

**Sighing to himself, Hyde shifts in his seat," so, you never hated me?"**

**" No, but I knew that you hated me. So I pretended to." Confesses Jackie, looking Hyde in the eyes.**

**" Jackie, I don't really…" starts Hyde, interrupted when Jackie puts a finger to his lips.**

**Placing her hand completely over Hyde's mouth, Jackie just smiles sadly," its cool, I get it Steven. I just want to go to sleep."**

**Nodding in response, Hyde kisses Jackie sweetly," ok, night Jacks."**

**" Steven…" gasps Jackie, her mouth open with shock.**

**" shh, go to sleep Jackie. We'll talk in the morning, I promise." Comforts Hyde, holding Jackie close. …**

**(The next morning)**

**" So, what was up with Jackie?" ponders Randy, picking at his breakfast.**

**" What are you talking about?" grumbles Hyde, taking a swig of his beer.**

**Pouring himself a drink, Randy munches on a piece of beacon," well, she seemed upset last night."**

**Grumbling in response, Hyde fixes his plate," she's fine now."**

**" So, was I right then?" questions Charlie with a raised eyebrow.**

**" About?" asks Hyde, knowing what Charlie's hinting at.**

**Grabbing himself a beer, Charlie tosses Hyde another," you know, about Jackie liking you and all. So, does she?"**

**Laughing at the thought, Randy chokes on his coffee," Jackie likes Hyde? Now that is funny."**

**" Actually, yeah she does." Pipes in Hyde with a frown.**

**" See? I knew that she did. So are you going to ask her out?" ponders Charlie, sitting up in his seat.**

**Stumbling out of the tent, Jackie rubs at her eyes," are we going to ask who out?"**

**Standing up at the sight of Jackie, Hyde quickly interrupts," no one."**

**" Oh, I don't believe that Steven." Informs Jackie, sitting next to Hyde.**

**" Jackie…breakfast?"**

**Grinning in response, Jackie's eyes light up instantly," you made my favorite chocolate chip pan cakes! …Wait, where did you get chocolate chips?"**

**Handing Jackie her plate, Hyde sits next to her once more," I stole them from the Forman's."**

**" I haven't had these in forever." Gushes Jackie happily.**

**" I thought they might cheer you up." Says Hyde with a smile.**

**Smirking in response, Jackie eats her pancakes," this is great, I haven't even thought about Michael all weekend. Well, except for last night when I found this photo. …Oh which reminds me."**

**Watching as Jackie throw something in the fire, Hyde glances over at her," was that the photo?"**

**" Yeah, and when I get home I'm burning my Michael box too." Reports Jackie before finishing her plate.**

**" You have a Kelso box?" questions Hyde, glancing over at Jackie.**

**With a simple nod, Jackie finishes her drink as well," yeah, it has everything he ever gave me in it…I'm keeping fluffy-kin's though."**

**Raising a curious eye brow, after a minute Randy asks," who is fluffy-kin's?"**

**" Its just this stuffed unicorn that Michael gave me, I sleep with it every night." Informs Jackie, sitting up in her spot.**

**" Burn it and I'll buy you another unicorn Jackie." Offers Hyde, hiding his jealousy.**

**Biting at her bottom lip in thought, Jackie finally sighs," deal."**

**Finishing the last of his coffee, Hyde merely smirks," cool."**

**" You swear you'll get me a new one?" asks Jackie after a moments thought.**

**" I swear Jacks, you can even pick it out." Confirms Hyde with a smile.**

**Settling between hides legs, Jackie leans back against him," could I pick out two?"**

**Placing his arms around Jackie, Hyde frowns at this," don't push it Jackie."**

**" …Fine." Agrees Jackie with a nod.**

**" Look, Jacks…you think that we can talk? …ALONE." Announces Hyde, looking over at Charlie.**

**Jumping up from his seat, Charlie claps his hands," we were just leaving."**

**Picking at the last of his plate, Randy sits up right," we were?"**

**" Yes, you were." Warns Hyde with a menacing look.**

**" Ok, ok. Damn." Grumbles Randy, standing up from his seat. … --**


	5. Searching for A reaction

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #5**

**" ok...so, what's up seven?" ponders Jackie's, sitting up in her spot.**

**" well, i just thought that...you know we could talk about last night?" questions Hyde, sitting down beside Jackie's**

**Changing out of her pajamas, Jackie's pulls on some clean clothes," what about it?"**

**staring over at Jackie's, Hyde walks up behind her," you know, about the whole thing of you liking me and all."**

**" what about it?" asks Jackie's, combing out her hair.**

**" why do you like me Jacks? I'm a dirt bag." points out Hyde, looking at the ground sheepishly.**

**Shrugging her shoulders, Jackie's picks up a magazine," i don't know, i just have ever since you beat up Tommy Smith for me."**

**Nodding in understanding, Hyde shakes his head," wait, that was in the second grade."**

**" actually, i was in first grade." informs Jackie's, finally looking up at Hyde**

**" you've really liked me for that long?" question Hyde, still not believing it.**

**Avoiding Hyde's gaze, Jackie's looks at the ground shyly,"...whatever."**

**Shifting in his spot, Hyde kicks at the ground," i don't really hate you Jacks."**

**" oh, gee thanks Steven." jokes Jackie's with a smile.**

**" no, i mean your ok Jacks." reassures Hyde with a laugh.**

**Nodding at this, Jackie's merely smirks at Hyde," really?"**

**Pulling Jackie's in for a hug, Hyde whispers in her ear," yeah."**

**" can i tell people that you said that?" asks Jackie's, looking up at Hyde**

**" ummm, no. but h'm not opposed to doing it." offers Hyde, grinning down at Jackie's**

**Rolling her eyes now, Jackie's slaps Hyde's chest," Steven!"**

**grinning in response, Hyde places his arms around Jackie's," yeah, h'm just messing around anyway."**

**" really? Thats too bad." teases Jackie's with a suggestive smirk.**

**" you are just cruel." grumbles Hyde, shoving Jackie's lightly. ...**

**(two months later)**

**" Steven, you think that i could stay over here tonight?" ponders Jackie's, stretching out in his arms.**

**" i think that it could be arranged." acknowledges Hyde, grinning at Jackie's**

**Settling onto Hyde's lap, Jackie's flick through the television channels," cool."**

**wrapping his arms around Jackie's, Hyde pecks her on the forehead," you know, Kelso's going to be home in a couple of days."**

**" i know." informs Jackie's, merely nodding in response.**

**" do you want to talk about that?" pries Hyde, looking for a reaction.**

**Laying her head on Hyde's shoulder, Jackie's closes her eyes," not really."**

**sighing to himself, Hyde glances down at Jackie's," so you have nothing to say?"**

**" i just won't come to the basement anymore then." reports Jackie's in a flat tone.**

**" what? Why?" questions Hyde, frowning suddenly.**

**Curling up in her spot, Jackie's nudges her face into Hyde's neck," then i don't have to see Michael"**

**shaking his head at this, Hyde grumbles in response," or, we could just tell Kelso that we're a thing now."**

**" whoa, wait. We're a thing now Steven?" asks Jackie's, her eyes instantly lighting up at the thought. " h'm your girlfriend?"**

**" well...yeah, if you want to be." offers Hyde, looking at Jackie's uncertainly.**

**Smiling up at Hyde, Jackie's settles down on his lap," ohh! Steven, of course i do."**

**resting his chin a top Jackie's head, Hyde sighs in relief," cool."**

**" so, we're really a thing now Steven?" asks Jackie's, playing with his hand.**

**" yeah, so long as you never leave me for Kelso." points out Hyde, tensing at the thought.**

**Cuddling up against Hyde, Jackie's rubs at her eyes tiredly," deal, but you better not cheat on me or i will dump you on the drop of a dime."**

**clenching up at the thought, Hyde looks down at Jackie's," Jackie's, h'm not Kelso."**

**"...yeah, i know." says Jackie's, laying back against Hyde**

**" so, then why would you even think that?" asks Hyde, wrapping Jackie's in his arms.**

**With a simple shrug of her shoulders, Jackie's plays with Hyde's shirt," you've never been the committing type...how do i know you won't stray?"**

**letting out a long huff, Hyde lifts Jackie's chin so their eyes meet," i wouldn't stray Jacks."**

**" how do i know that? Michael said he wouldn't cheat all the time but he did anyway." points out Jackie's in a knowing tone.**

**" well h'm not Kelso!" snaps Hyde in aggravation.**

**Jumping at Hyde's voice, Jackie's gives him a frightened look," ok."**

**noticing the fear in Jackie's eyes, Hyde pulls her close," h'm sorry Jackie's, ok?"**

**" no, your right your not Michael He just...hurt me...you know?" admits Jackie's with a sad sigh.**

**" i know he did Jacks...but i won't." assures Hyde, kissing Jackie's sweetly. ...**

**(a few days later)**

**" you know, Donna and Kelso will be home today." informs Hyde, flicking off the television.**

**" good, i can't wait to see Donna" gushes Jackie's, knowing well what Hyde's hinting at.**

**Grabbing himself a soda, Hyde tosses one to Jackie's," what about Kelso?"**

**sipping at her drink, Jackie's raises an eye brow," Steven, why would i want to see Michael? He broke my heart remember?"**

**" your going to have to see him sooner or later you know." reminds Hyde, searching Jackie's for a response but getting none.**

**" well, I'd rather it be later." informs Jackie's in a disinterested tone.**

**Placing his arms around Jackie's, Hyde whispers in her ear," well, we could always go away for the weekend."**

**giving Hyde a confused look, Jackie's shifts in her seat," we could?"**

**" yeah, we could sneak up to your parents cabin. No one will know we're there." offers Hyde with a suggesting grin.**

**" oooh, Steven thats great! We'll be alone for the whole weekend!" gushes Jackie's in excitement.**

**" who will be alone for the weekend?" ponders Kelso, walking in on this.**

**Jumping when she spots Kelso, Jackie's stumbles back," Michael!"**

**picking Jackie's up, Kelso whirls her around," Jackie's! God, i missed you!"**

**" well, then why did you run off to California you jerk!" yells Jackie's, pushing Kelso away.**

**" no Jackie's, i didn't run off, i just needed some time to think is all." reassures Kelso, taking a step towards her.**

**Rolling her eyes at Kelso, Jackie's folds her arms across her chest," whatever, we're done Michael"**

**side stepping in front of Jackie's, Kelso touches her arm," come on Jackie's, look i know that i shouldn't have left."**

**" but you did, so it's over." confirms Jackie's in a serious voice.**

**" can't we at least talk about things though?" pleads Kelso, grabbing Jackie's hand. ... --**


	6. Dead man Walking

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #6**

**" Michael, there is nothing to talk about!" yells Jackie, glaring up at him with a scowl on her face.**

**" come on Jackie.." pleads Kelso, grabbing Jackie's wrists lightly.**

**Shoving Kelso away, Jackie backs into the couch," no Michael I'm tired of your crap."**

**Wrapping his arms around Jackie, Kelso lifts her chin so that their lips meet," I'm sorry ok Jackie, i just freaked out is all. ...i love you."**

**" Michael, what the hell!" screams Jackie, obviously mortified. ...(takes one look at Hyde and runs off)**

**"...damn!" curses Kelso, kicking at the back of the couch.**

**Bawling up a fist, Hyde frogs Kelso on the arm," welcome home Kelso."**

**Yelping in pain, Kelso rubs at his shoulder," ahh! Damn Hyde, what was that for?"**

**" I just missed you buddy." jokes Hyde, fighting the urge not to punch Kelso.**

**" oh, well I missed you too man," laughs Kelso, frogging Hyde back lightly.**

**(that evening)**

**" hey." greets Hyde, cautiously walking into Jackie's bedroom.**

**" Steven, if your going to break up with then just do it already." mutters Jackie, flipping through an old magazine.**

**Pulling Jackie into his arms, Hyde pecks her cheek sweetly," now why would I want to do that?"**

**Burying her face into Hyde's shirt, Jackie cries to herself," because I kissed Michael."**

**" no, Kelso kissed you. And i frogged him for it." informs Hyde, rubbing circles on Jackie's back.**

**" so, does that mean that you still love me?" sniffs Jackie, swiping at her eyes.**

**Rolling his eyes at this, Hyde just laughs," Jackie, your not going to trick me into saying I love you."**

**Smirking victoriously at this, Jackie kisses Hyde with a chuckle," really? Because I just did Steven"**

**"...damn!" grumbles Hyde with a frown.**

**" oooh, Steven! I love you too!" gushes Jackie, throwing her arms around him.**

**" you know, your lucky that your hot." mumbles Hyde, shutting Jackie up with a kiss before she can protest. ...**

**" does that mean we're still going away for the weekend?" ponders Jackie, playing around with Hyde's hand.**

**" yeah, sure. If you still want to Jacks." assures Hyde with a smirk.**

**Grinning in return, Jackie hugs Hyde's arm," sounds like a plan then."**

**Kissing Jackie on the forehead, Hyde squeezes her waist," cool, so lets go pack then Jacks."**

**" ok, but most of my clothes are in your room." points out Jackie, following Hyde into the basement.**

**" yeah, about that. You have got to stop leaving your clothes here, Mrs. Foreman's starting to get suspicious." warns Hyde, tossing some clothes into a bag.**

**Laying her head on Hyde's shoulder, Jackie looks up at him," couldn't I just keep them in your closet? I'm always here anyway Steven."**

**Holding Jackie close, Hyde brushes a piece of hair from her face," your a pain, you know that Jacks?"**

**" and yet your still with me." teases Jackie with a smile.**

**" thats because you just won't go away." jokes Hyde with a smile.**

**Gasping at this, Jackie slaps Hyde's arm," Steven!"**

**Rubbing at his shoulder, Hyde merely smirks," yeah, I'm just messing." ...**

**" Steven, don't forget to pack some swim trunks." reminds Jackie, packing her own bag.**

**" Jackie, I have none." point out Hyde, tying his nap sack shut.**

**Collapsing onto Hyde's bed, Jackie lets out a sigh," well, then how are you going to go in the hot tub then?"**

**Grinning at the thought, Hyde simply suggests," naked."**

**" ewww, Steven! We haven't even had sex yet." yells Jackie, her nose scrunched up.**

**" wow, I guess we haven't hu. ...why is that?" asks Hyde, his eye brow raised.**

**Staring up at Hyde, Jackie simply shrugs her shoulders," I don't know, I didn't think that there was a rush to."**

**Sitting down next to Jackie, Hyde lays beside her," there's not, its just...well we've been together almost three months practically."**

**"...I know." acknowledges Jackie, suddenly uncomfortable.**

**" so, don't you think that we should at least talk about it?" questions Hyde, rolling on his side to face Jackie**

**Nuzzling into Hyde's arms, Jackie nudges her cheek against his," do we have to right now?"**

**Pulling Jackie up with him, Hyde wraps her in his arms," well, no not right now. But we're going to have to eventually."**

**"...I know." agrees Jackie with a nod.**

**" there's no rush though Jacks." reassures Hyde, sensing she's uncomfortable with the topic.**

**Smiling up at Hyde in relief, Jackie merely nods," I know, and...I want to. Just not right now, you know?"**

**Following Jackie outside, Hyde leans her against the El Camino for a kiss," thats cool, come on. You ready?"**

**" of Jackie" informs Jackie with a chuckle as their lips meet once more. (hops in the El Camino and they drive off)**

**" ...son of a bitch! This can not be!" curses Fez, shocks by this and having seen everything. ...**

**(that evening; the basement)**

**" and your sure that they kissed Fez?" asks Donna in disbelief.**

**" yes Donna, I saw them with my own to eyes." confirms Fez, saddened by the thought. " oooh, I wish I were Hyde!"**

**Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Eric groan at the thought," oh, come on! I just ate for god sake!"**

**Pacing around the basement, Donna shakes her head in disbelief," are you ABSOLUTELY sure Fez?"**

**" yes Donna, I saw them kissing." reports Fez with a nod.**

**" oh, man. Kelso is going to flip when he finds out!"**

**" finds out about what?"...asks Kelso, walking into the basement just then," whats going on?"**

**Shifting in his seat, Fez squirms around," nothing, nothing at all. And we're certainly not talking about Jackie and Hyde"**

**" Fez!" yells Donna and Eric both at the same time.**

**" why would you be talking about Jackie and Hyde?" asks Kelso, clearly confused now.**

**Buckling under Kelso's stare, Fez finally lets slip," well, I didn't see Jackie and Hyde making out if thats what you are asking."**

**" what the hell Fez/ you idiot!" scream Eric and Donna both frogging Fez on either arm.**

**"...aiii!" yelps Fez in pain, holding his arms.**

**"...Hyde's a dead man!" threatens Kelso before taking off."**

**" nice going Fez. / your a dumb ass" mutter Donna and Eric tossing pillows in Fez's direction.**

**Squirming in his seat nervously, Fez bites at his bottom lip," he was grilling me you bastards!"**

**Rolling her eyes at this, Donna frowns to herself," whatever."**

**" come on you two, its not so bad. Maybe...maybe Kelso will cool down." comforts Fez unsuccessfully**

**" doubtful." mutters Eric with a frown.**

**"...aiii, noooo!" cries Fez, twiddling his hands nervously. ... --**


	7. The dreaded Sex talk

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

Chapter #7

" Steven, this is great! We're alone for an entire weekend!" gushes Jackie in excitement.

" and we're also in a hot tub." pipes in Hyde with a devilish grin.

Crawling into Hyde's arms, Jackie lays back against him," so, I'm your girlfriend now?"

placing his arms around Jackie's waist, Hyde kisses her neck," if you want to go and put a label on it."

" this weekend is going to be perfect." declares Jackie, settling into Hyde's arms.

" why is that Jacks?" ponders Hyde, glancing down at her.

Nuzzling up against Hyde, Jackie closes her eyes," because, I'm here with you. And i love you Steven"

tensing up at this, Hyde stares down at Jackie dumb founded," you what?"

" i love you Steven" repeats Jackie with a shy smile.

" well, Jackie- i...like you." says Hyde, stumbling with his words.

Smiling in response, Jackie pats Hyde's chest," i can live with that.'

pulling Jackie up with him, Hyde lifts her chin for a kiss," come on, lets go dry off and change." ...

(late that same evening)

" ok, come on Jacks. I think that its time for you to go to bed." informs Hyde, scooping her up in his arms.

" but I'm still watching television though Steven!" protests Jackie with a pout of her lip.

Switching off the television, Hyde carries Jackie to their room," no, you were falling asleep."

letting Hyde carry her to bed, Jackie frowns at this," i was not!"

" Jackie, your eyes were closed." points out Hyde, plopping her down onto the bed.

" well, yeah. But i was only resting." counters Jackie, hiding a yawn.

Pulling off his t-shirt, Hyde settles down beside Jackie," resting is sleep Jackie"

climbing on top of Hyde, Jackie lays between his legs," yeah...whatever."

" shouldn't i be on top when we do this?" jokes Hyde, grunting when Jackie slaps his chest.

" Steven!" yells Jackie, pinching Hyde on the arm.

Laughing to himself at this, Hyde stares up at Jackie," what? We can't at least joke about sex?"

moving to lay away from Hyde, Jackie turns her back toward him," whatever."

" what are you so afraid of Jackie?" questions Hyde, moving to lay behind her.

" I'm not afraid of anything Steven" lies Jackie miserably.

Pulling Jackie against him, Hyde whispers in her ear," ok, so then whats wrong with you?"

shrugging her shoulders, Jackie glances up at Hyde," Steven, I'm fine ok."

" are you upset that Kelso's back?" pries Hyde, jealous at the mere thought of it.

" Steven, what does Michael have to do with anything?" asks Jackie, rubbing at her eyes.

Tensing up in his spot, Hyde looks down at Jackie," why don't you tell me?"

climbing out of bed, Jackie grabs her pillow," I'm not going to argue with you tonight Steven"

" where are you going Jacks?" questions Hyde, sitting up in his spot.

" there's another room, I'm going to sleep in there." informs Jackie, stepping into her slippers.

Sighing to himself, Hyde flicks off the lights," whatever." ...

(two hours later)

tip toeing out of his room, Hyde walks down the hall. Quietly opening the door to Jackie's room he sneaks in. crawling into bed silently, he lays behind her. Staring at her back to him, Hyde just watches her as she sleeps. Reaching out to touch her, he sighs to himself," I'm sorry if i made you cry Jacks...maybe i don't deserve you.", he whispers, before falling asleep with Jackie in his arms. ...

(the following morning)

" hey." greets Hyde, still groggy from sleep.

" if your looking for an argument, your out of luck Steven" reports Jackie, combing out her hair.

With a shake of his head, Hyde hands Jackie a plate," no, i just wanted to give you breakfast."

staring at Hyde suspiciously, Jackie picks at her plate," ok...what's the catch?"

" there is no catch." assures Hyde, sitting next to Jackie

" really?" inquires Jackie, still suspicious.

With a simple nod, Hyde pulls Jackie onto his lap," yeah...oh, and I'm sorry."

glancing over at Hyde, Jackie arches up an eye brow" your sorry for what?"

" you're going to milk this for all its worth aren't you?" ponders Hyde, resting his chin on Jackie's shoulder.

" pretty much yeah. Now, say 'I'm sorry that i was a jerk last night' ." orders Jackie in a serious manner.

Frowning in response, Hyde folds his arms across his chest," lets not push it now Jackie"

smiling up at Hyde, Jackie just chuckles," yeah, it was worth a try at least."

" so, we're cool now?" questions Hyde, squeezing Jackie lightly.

" as long as you stop bringing up Michael" agrees Jackie with a smile.

Giving a short nod of his head, Hyde lays down with Jackie," I'm tired of talking about Kelso."

stretching on her spot, Jackie lets out a tired yawn," so, then lets have a Michael free weekend then. Just us Steven"

" I'm all for that." assures Hyde, giving Jackie a peck on her forehead.

" great, now get out so i can go shower." informs Jackie, giving Hyde a light shove.

Jumping up out of bed, Hyde follows Jackie around the room," i need to shower also you know."

rolling her eyes at this, Jackie slaps Hyde's arm playfully," your not taking one with me."

" why not? We would be saving a lot of water you know Jacks." suggests Hyde, following her to the bathroom.

" Steven, we haven't even slept together yet. Your not allowed to see me naked." informs Jackie, lightly pushing him out the door.

Groaning in response, Hyde whirls Jackie around," you are going to be the death of me, you know that Jackie Burkhart."

giving Hyde a sweet kiss, Jackie pats his chest lightly," well then at least you'll die happy. ...i just don't want sex to be all that we have going for us is all Steven"

" i won't have to wait forever though, will i Jacks?" questions Hyde, wrapping her in his arms.

" no, not forever. Just until I'm ready for that step Steven" confirms Jackie, lifting her head from his shoulder.

Nodding his agreement, Hyde pecks Jackie on her cheek," ok, i can live with that for an answer." ... --


	8. Kelso finally Knows

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #8**

**" so, has anyone seen Kelso these last couple of days?" questions Donna, sitting down in the circle.**

**" not since Fez spilled the beans about Jackie and Hyde sucking face in the drive way." acknowledges Eric, grabbing a beer.**

**Getting up to fetch himself a pop sickle, fez sits on the back of the couch," he was grilling me you son of a bitch!"**

**rolling her eyes at fez, Donna flicks through the television channels," whatever, you squealed like the family pig fez."**

**" oh, come on. Its not so bad you guys. Maybe...maybe Kelso has forgotten all about it. ...Aiii, who am i kidding?" groans fez, slapping his own forehead.**

**" i still can't believe that you actually saw them kissing. Are they like a thing now or something?" ponders Donna, spraying whip cream in her mouth.**

**Shuddering at the thought of it, Eric shakes it from his head," oh, dog i hope not."**

**nodding his agreement, fez sits up in his seat," i know, how am i supposed to make a move on Jackie if she is with Hyde?" ...**

**" so, you know i had fun this weekend Steven" confides Jackie, playing with his shirt.**

**" yeah, we should definitely do that again." agrees Hyde, smiling at the thought.**

**Wrapping her arms around Hyde's waist, Jackie tilts her head up for a kiss," I'm sooo up for that."**

**leaning Jackie back against the el Camino, Hyde grins down at her," are you going to spend the night over here tonight?"**

**" i don't know if i should Steven, its way too risky now." advices Jackie, taking a glance around.**

**" what is so risky about it?" asks Hyde, kissing at Jackie's neck.**

**Playing with the hem of Hyde's t-shirt, Jackie's fingers graze his stomach," well, its not summer time anymore. Everyone is home and always in the basement."**

**sighing to himself, Hyde folds his arms across in chest," i see, so in other words you don't want Kelso to know about us. Why don't you just admit it Jackie, your afraid of the idea of him finding out about us."**

**" Steven..fine, maybe i am afraid of Michael knowing about us. But it is not because i don't want him to know." explains Jackie, taking Hyde's hand.**

**" don't want me to know about what?" quizzes Kelso, over hearing most of the conversation.**

**Startled at the sound of Kelso's voice, Jackie's eyes dart from Hyde to him," Michael"**

**raising an eye brow at Jackie, Kelso watches her squirm under his gaze," what am i not supposed to know about Jackie?"**

**" that me and Jackie have been sneaking around for the last two and a half months. Yeah, we're kind of a thing now man." confesses Hyde, looking at Jackie for a response.**

**" Steven!" gasps a shocked Jackie**

**Looking down at Jackie innocently, Hyde merely smirks," what? You said it yourself that you didn't care if he knew Jacks."**

**glancing from Hyde to Kelso and back, Jackie side steps past the two,"...i have to go." ...**

**" i can't believe that you stole Jackie from me! I'm supposed to be your best friend and you stabbed me in the back! You broke the code Hyde!" yells Kelso, full of anger.**

**" man, why do you even care? You ran off to California!"**

**frowning in response, Kelso paces the basement," so you steal my girlfriend!"**

**grabbing himself a beer, Hyde takes a swig," i did not steal Jackie, she came to me cry. Just like she always does when you screw up, and things happened."**

**"...whatever, you dogged me! Your wrong Hyde!" accuses Kelso, slamming his fist on the table.**

**" I'm sorry but I'm going to have to side with Kelso on this one man. You did break the code, that and its Jackie..come on man!"**

**grumbling in response, Hyde pushes his sunglasses up the ledge of his nose," whatever." ...**

**" so, what? Are you two like a couple now?" asks Donna, sitting beside Jackie**

**" pretty much yeah." confirms Jackie, flipping through a magazine.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Donna stares at her in shock," how did this all happen?"**

**with a simple shrug of her shoulder, Jackie pants her toe nails," i don't know...it was a really awkward summer though."**

**" yeah I'd say." laughs Donna with a nod.**

**" Donna!" yells Jackie, slapping her arm lightly.**

**Sitting up in her seat, Donna can't help but chuckle," ok, I'm sorry. So i guess your really over Kelso this time."**

**nodding her agreement, Jackie smiles at the thought," yeah, i guess that i really am."**

**" Jackie, thats great!" exclaims Donna, patting Jackie on the back.**

**" i know, but i can't believe that I'm really with Steven" admits Jackie, surprised at the thought.**

**Sipping at her beer, Donna turns on the television," well, trust me your not the only one."**

**frowning at this, Jackie tosses a pillow at Donna," oh, shut up you lumber jack!" ...**

**" hey." greets Hyde, sitting near Jackie**

**" hey...oh my god! Steven, what happened to your face!" gasps Jackie, placing her hand on his face.**

**wincing when Jackie touches his cheek, Hyde groan in response," i gave Kelso a free shot at me."**

**slapping Hyde on the chest, Jackie glares up at him," you fought over me Steven!"**

**" no, i just gave Kelso a free shot at me since he was so angry." confides Hyde, rubbing his chest.**

**" i can't believe you Steven" snaps Jackie, turning away from him.**

**Sighing to himself, Hyde walks up behind Jackie," come on, I'm sorry ok Jacks?"**

**touching Hyde's face, Jackie walks into his arms reluctantly," why did you have to tell him in front of me?"**

**" Jackie, he already knew. Fez spilled the beans on how he saw us kissing." enlightens Hyde, pulling Jackie close.**

**" god, i hate fez!" yells Jackie, upset once more.**

**Placing his arms around Jackie, Hyde kisses the back of her neck," so, everyone knows about us now."**

**squirming against Hyde, Jackie chuckles as his beard tickles her," Steven, your beard is tickling me. Quit it will you?"**

**" are you mad that everyone knows?" ponders Hyde after a minute.**

**" no, I'm actually kind of glad. Besides, Donna said she's happy for us!" gushes Jackie excitedly.**

**Raising a curious eye brow, Hyde looks down at Jackie," Donna is ok that we are a thing?"**

**smiling up at Hyde, Jackie lifts her chin so their lips meet," yeah, she said that it was about time we hit it off. Something about you could spot the sexual tension from a mile away between us."**

**" Donna really said that?" asks Hyde in disbelief.**

**" yeah, oh and she also said that its about time you opened your eyes and smartened up." reports Jackie happily.**

**" ok, you made that last part up Jackie" accuses Hyde, not believing her for a second.**


	9. So FREAKIN' hot Right now

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #9**

**(a couple days later)**

**" so, are you and Hyde really a couple now?" greets, Kelso, walking up behind Jackie**

**" yeah, we are Michael Steven makes me happy now." confesses Jackie, startled by his presence.**

**Looking down at the ground sadly, Kelso lets out a huff," well, didn't i make you happy too Jackie?"**

**giving a small nod, Jackie picks at her plate," yeah Michael you did...when you weren't cheating on me!"**

**" whatever, Jackie Its always...its always words with you isn't it?" exclaims Kelso in his own defense.**

**" Michael, i am NOT going to argue with you right now." informs Jackie dismissively.**

**Following Jackie out of the Hub, Kelso steps in front of her," ok, I'm sorry. Look, let me give you a ride home."**

**" its cool, I'm not going home Michael"...announces Jackie, finishing the last of her soda," I'm going to the basement."**

**" why? Its late, no one is there." points out Kelso, leaning against his van.**

**" yeah, i know. But i haven't seen Steven all day." confides Jackie, avoiding Kelso's eyes.**

**Tensing up at the mention of Hyde's name, Kelso's hand bawls up into a fist,"...whatever, if you want to be with Hyde..i don't care."**

**zipping up her coat, Jackie looks down at the ground," i think that I'm just going to walk to the basement."**

**" no, get in. I'll drive you Jackie" offers Kelso, opening the van door.**

**"...thanks Michael" says Jackie with a smile. ...**

**(outside the basement)**

**" so are we ok again now?" questions Kelso with raised eye brows.**

**" yeah...friends?" offers Jackie, glancing up at Kelso**

**Pulling Jackie in for a hug, Kelso holds her close," it's better then nothing i guess."**

**smiling up at Kelso, Jackie pecks his cheek," cool. Sooo, thanks for the ride."**

**" don't mention it...so, did you want to maybe catch a movie sometime Jackie?" ponders Kelso, looking at her hopefully.**

**" i don't know Michael.." says Jackie uncertainly, shifting in her spot.**

**Sighing to himself, Kelso gives Jackie an innocent smile," come on Jackie, I'll even bring Fez. He'll make sure that i don't try anything."**

**after a moments thought, Jackie reluctantly nods," yeah, sure. I guess that would be cool...as long as Fez comes though."**

**" cool, so then I'll see you around Jackie" smirks Kelso, giving Jackie a quick peck.**

**" bye Michael" sighs Jackie, watching him walk off. ...**

**" hey Steven" greets Jackie, skipping into the basement.**

**" whatever." grumbles Hyde, his Zen mask on.**

**Settling down next to Hyde, Jackie lays her head on his shoulder," so, what are we reading?"**

**flipping through the magazine he's reading, Hyde stiffens completely at Jackie's touch," madd magazine."**

**" oh, so what were you up to today?" asks Jackie, kissing Hyde sweetly.**

**" not much, but i know what you were up to today." mutters Hyde, turning away from Jackie**

**Giving Hyde a confused look, Jackie shifts so she's facing him," Steven, what are you talking about?"**

**throwing down his magazine, Hyde fixes a cold stare on Jackie," i saw you with Kelso being all lovey dovey just now, so don't play stupid."**

**" Steven, he just gave me a ride over here. Thats all, ok? Nothing happened." assures Jackie, taking Hyde's hand.**

**" i saw him kiss you!" accuses Hyde, shoving Jackie's hand away.**

**Rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie can't help but chuckle," it was just an innocent peck, what is so bad about that?"**

**grumbling in response, Hyde turns his back to Jackie once again," whatever."**

**" ooooh, Steven! You really do care about me!" gushes Jackie in excitement.**

**" what? Your crazy! I do not Jackie" denies Hyde miserably.**

**Climbing onto Hyde's lap, Jackie grins over at him," its ok Steven, i won't tell anyone i promise."**

**sighing to himself, Hyde shakes his head in bewilderment," how in the world did i end up with you of all people?"**

**" i don't know, but you must have gotten really lucky." confirms Jackie, patting Hyde's chest lightly.**

**" Jackie, i don't want you hanging out with Kelso alone anymore." informs Hyde, taking off his sunglasses.**

**Playing with Hyde's hand, Jackie wriggles her own into his," why not? Don't you trust me Steven?"**

**folding his arms across his chest, Hyde looks at Jackie sternly," lets see, ummmm...no. Jackie, i don't trust anybody Jackie Especially not Kelso, you should know that by now."**

**" ok, fine. ...so, does that mean that i can't go to the movies with Michael and Fez?" ponders Jackie, glancing up at Hyde "...ok, ok! Sheesh, i get it!"**

**" Jackie, if you want to be my girlfriend your going to have to start acting like it. None of this hanging around all buddy-buddy and going place with Kelso crap." reminds Hyde, frowning at the thought.**

**" wait, so I'm your girlfriend now?" ...questions Jackie with a smirk, her entire face lighting up at the possibilities," say it again Steven..call me you girlfriend!"**

**with a roll of his eyes, Hyde groans in response at Jackie's sudden giddiness," why? You already know it Jackie"**

**" because, i like hearing it Steven Besides, you are so FREAKIN' hot right now." announces Jackie, looking at Hyde with wild eyes.**

**" really?" grins Hyde, laughing as Jackie attacks him.**

**Pouncing on Hyde, Jackie knocks him onto the ground," shut up before you ruin it Steven!"**

**shocked when Jackie lifts his shirt, Hyde mumble between kisses," shouldn't. we. Take it. To the. Room?"**

**" good idea." agrees Jackie, pulling Hyde up.**

**" well, wait. I thought you wanted..." begins Hyde, shut up by Jackie quickly.**

**Interrupting Hyde with a hand to his mouth, Jackie shoves him towards the room," Steven, get in the bedroom...NOW!"**

**grinning down at Jackie, Hyde stumbles into his room," wow, someone sure is feisty."**

**" oh my god, would you just shut up and take off you pants Steven!" yells Jackie in frustration.**

**" ok, ok! Damn! There is no need to pinch Jacks!" complains Hyde, falling onto his cot. ...**

**(three hours later)**

**"...wow." declares Jackie with a sigh.**

**" yeah." agrees Hyde with a simple nod.**

**Pulling on her night shirt, Jackie curls up against Hyde," i could stay over here tonight?"**

**placing a kiss on Jackie's forehead, Hyde hugs her close," do you even have to ask Jacks?" ... --**


	10. Someone has Dirty urges

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #10**

**(two weeks later; 11pm)**

**" i can not believe that you have been sneaking Jackie into the basement Steven!" exclaims kitty, very upset by the thought.**

**" Steven, your going to tell me right now just exactly how long this has been going on. Or, so help me god i am going to kick your ass so hard your nose will bleed!" threatens Red, taking a step towards Hyde**

**Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde itches at his chest nervously," Jackie has been staying here for about four weeks."**

**with a shake of her head, kitty pours herself some coffee," for god sakes, four weeks! Steven, our Christmas decorations are down there. Baby jesus was watching!"**

**" Mrs. Foreman, nothing happened i swear. Jackie has only been staying here because her dad is in jail and her mom is gone." confesses Hyde, taking a quick step backwards.**

**" Steven! God, do you have to just announce it to everyone!" snaps Jackie angrily, slapping Hyde's arm.**

**Setting down his coffee, Red turns his attention toward Jackie for the first time," Jackie, you mean to tell me that your mother is still not home?"**

**sighing to herself, Jackie steals a glare over at Hyde," well, no. but, I'm fine Mr Foreman ...really."**

**" oh, Jackie You poor dear!" gushes kitty, taking Jackie into her arms.**

**" no, really Mrs Foreman I'm fine. I only stay over here because...i have such dirty urges. So, i am going to stop corrupting Steven and just go home." informs Jackie, failing miserably in her attempts to wriggle free of kitty's grasp.**

**Frowning to himself at this, Hyde steps in front of Jackie," Jackie, you can't go home. No one is there! And you are NOT going to live alone."**

**patting Jackie on the head, Red smiles down at her," he's right you know, so I'll tell you what Jackie You can stay here, how does that sound? We can move you into tomorrow"**

**" thanks Mr Foreman" says Jackie quietly, hugging the man she's come to know as a father.**

**" see? It will all work out now Jacks...owwwe! Hey what was that for?" complains Hyde, rubbing his arm.**

**" for selling me out, that'll teach you-you son of a bitch!" yells Jackie, slapping Hyde's arm once more. ...**

**" Steven, i can't believe that you told the Foreman's that I'm living alone." accuses Jackie, throwing a pillow at him.**

**" i had to Jacks, they needed to know." points out Hyde, using the pillow as a cushion.**

**Settling down on Hyde's lap, Jackie rest against him," i don't see what the big deal is."**

**staring down at Jackie, Hyde sighs to himself," you can't live alone, besides now i know that your ok."**

**" but i was fine just sneaking into your room, it was forbidden and risky. And that was hot!" complains Jackie with a sad huff. " but you ruined that."**

**" i have a question, if Hyde was in his bed. And Jackie was in Hyde's bed, then what was going on in said bed?" ponders Kelso, staring directly at Hyde**

**Rolling her eyes at this, Jackie merely frowns," Michael, all that we were doing was sleeping. Nothing else, thats all."**

**grabbing himself a pop sickle, Kelso laughs at the thought," oh, come on Jackie You can't just sleep in the same bed with someone and not be doing it. Whenever i slept at your place, we ALWAYS did it."**

**" thats because you couldn't keep your horny hands off of me Michael!" reminds Jackie, throwing the magazine she was reading at him.**

**" ok, i don't want to know about this Jackie" point out Hyde, jealous at the thought of Jackie with Kelso**

**Smirking in response, Kelso sits up in his seat," yeah, you don't want to hear about that Hyde After all, Jackie and i only did it like a bazillion times."**

**reaching over Jackie, Hyde frogs Kelso on the shoulder," get bent Kelso!"**

**" aww, Steven! If it helps, he wasn't very good baby." reassures Jackie, patting Hyde's arm.**

**"...yeah, that kind of helps. Thanks Jackie" says Hyde with a silly smile.**

**Gasping at Jackie's comment, Kelso lets out a shriek," ughh! That is a lie Jackie! You once called me your Apollo rocket of love."**

**raising an arched eye brow, Jackie glances over at Kelso," yeah, but i said it like ' oh Michael, your a regular Apollo rocket of love'. "**

**"...ok, I'm not hearing a difference Jackie" informs Kelso, tossing a chip into his mouth.**

**" whatever." mutters Jackie, rolling her eyes. ...**

**( several days later)**

**" hey, so are you going to sneak down here tonight?" questions Hyde, kissing Jackie's neck.**

**" Steven, I'm a guest here now. It wouldn't be nice to go against the Foreman's rules." acknowledges Jackie, squirming as his beard tickles her.**

**Kissing down Jackie's collar bone, Hyde nods his agreement," yeah, your right. I'll just sneak upstairs when the coast is clear then."**

**looking up at Hyde, Jackie shakes her head," no, Steven Sleep down here, I'm not going to break the Foreman's rules."**

**" what? Wait, but Jackie.." stumbles Hyde, looking at Jackie confused.**

**" Steven, i know why you want to come up. Sooooo, no." confirms Jackie, pecking him on the cheek.**

**Hugging Jackie around the waist, Hyde whispers in her ear," come on Jacks. You have it all wrong."**

**shifting in her seat, Jackie turns her attention to Hyde," oh really?"**

**"...well, no. but, if all you want to do is sleep...thats cool with me Jacks." confesses Hyde, resting his chin on her shoulder.**

**" you mean that Steven?" asks Jackie, glancing up at him.**

**Rubbing at his chest, Hyde flicks off the television set," yeah, i mean it. You go on upstairs and go to sleep, I'll be up later."**

**smiling up at Hyde tiredly, Jackie kisses his cheek," ok, but be careful Steven"**

**" i will, don't worry about it Jacks." assures Hyde, squeezing her hand lightly. ...**

**(an hour and a half later)**

**" hey, are you asleep Jacks?" whisper Hyde, tip toeing into the room.**

**" no, i wanted to wait up for you Steven" replies Jackie, holding back a yawn.**

**Stripping down to his boxers, Hyde climbs into bed," you should have just gone to sleep Jackie, you look tired."**

**covering up her mouth, Jackie lets out another yawn," i know, but i wanted to wait up for you though."**

**" well, I'm here now. So, go to sleep Jacks." orders Hyde, laying down behind Jackie**

**" ok...hey Steven? Do you know what tomorrow is?" asks Jackie with a smile.**

**Switching off the lights, Hyde wraps his arms around Jackie," no, what is tomorrow Jacks?"**

**turning to face Hyde, Jackie touches his chest lightly," its out sixth month anniversary. We should do something special, you know?"**

**" your right, we should do it. That would be special don't you think?" jokes Hyde, wincing when Jackie hits him lightly.**

**" Steven!" snaps Jackie, turning her back to him once more.**

**wincing once more as Jackie slaps his stomach, Hyde just smirks," what? Oh, come on. That was a joke. You don't think that would be special? We'd be making memories."**

**yanking the covers over her head, Jackie closes her eyes," your a jerk Steven!"**

**" what? Oh, come on Jackie Lighten up will you? That was only a joke, i wasn't really serious." confides Hyde, shaking Jackie lightly.**

**" if your only with me for sex, then maybe we shouldn't be together Steven" comments Jackie, refusing to look at Hyde**

**Tensing at Jackie's comment, Hyde frowns in response," Jackie, you know that isn't all that i want from you."**

**biting on her bottom lip, Jackie fights to hold back her tears," do i Steven? Because lately thats all that you've wanted to do."**

**" come on Jackie, that is not true and you know it!" argues Hyde, upsets by Jackie's comment. ... --**


	11. Welcome to Broken hearts Vill

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #11**

**" i don't know if i do Steven. Its like I'm dating Michael all over again, except you don't cheat!" exclaims Jackie, turning her back to Hyde**

**" i see, so its a crime to want to sleep with you now?" fires back Hyde, angered by Jackie's comment.**

**Sighing to herself, Jackie looks over at Hyde," thats not what i said Steven"**

**tensing when Jackie touches his chest, Hyde shakes his head," maybe not, but thats sure what it sounds like."**

**" fine, whatever. I'm tired of arguing with you right now Steven" mutters Jackie, closing her eyes.**

**" whatever." says Hyde with a grunt.**

**Pulling the covers over her head, Jackie stretches in her spot," maybe you should sleep downstairs for tonight."**

**frowning to himself, Hyde stares at Jackie's back," what? Why?"**

**" because, I'm not liking you very much right now." informs Jackie between yawns.**

**" come on Jackie..you know what? Fine!" snaps Hyde jumping out of bed to storm downstairs. ...**

**(following day)**

**" so, you and Hyde had your first fight?" ponders Donna, watching Jackie for a reaction.**

**" yeah, all he wants to do lately is have sex. And its tiring the hell out of me!" complains Jackie, falling back on Donna's bed.**

**Cringing at the thought, Donna shudders to herself," ok, i didn't need the details."**

**glaring over at Donna, Jackie files her nails," Donna, be serious you lumber jack! What am i supposed to do?"**

**" Jackie, relax. Its no big deal, all guys are like this." reminds Donna with a chuckle.**

**" yeah, i know. But what if Steven strays just like Michael did? I couldn't take that again Donna" complains Jackie, saddened at the thought.**

**Watching Jackie paint her toe nails, Donna sips at her drink," no way, Hyde isn't a cheater Jackie He knows that Kelso hurt you and broke your heart and made you cry. He wouldn't do that to you."**

**letting out a long huff, Jackie merely nods her agreement," yeah, i guess maybe your right Donna"**

**" trust me Jackie, Hyde would never put you through that." assures Donna, sitting beside Jackie**

**" yeah, i don't know why i was so worried." laughs Jackie, a smile on her face. ...**

**(skipping ahead three months)**

**" so, Steven and i just broke up." reports Jackie in a non caring way.**

**" what? Why? What happened?" asks Donna, confused by this.**

**collapsing onto Donna's bed in a heap, Jackie swipes at her eyes," what happened? I'll tell you what happened." ...**

**(flash back; J/H-El Camino)**

**" i was comforting Michael and thats when you walked in." explains Jackie, taking Hyde's hand.**

**" look, Jackie.." starts Hyde, only to be interrupted.**

**Shifting in her seat, Jackie squeezes his hand lightly," Steven, you have to believe me when i say that nothing happened. I would NEVER cheat on you."**

**letting out a sigh, Hyde takes off his sunglasses," Jackie, i know all of this now ok? But before i did, i was really mad. And then there was this nurse..."**

**" and?" prods Jackie, her full attention on Hyde**

**" I'm sorry ok Jacks? I didn't mean for it to happen...i wasn't thinking." apologizes Hyde, risking to look into Jackie's eyes.**

**Looking at Hyde in realization, Jackie tears up," you...you slept with her?"**

**lowering his gaze, Hyde quietly responds," I'm really sorry Jackie, it won't happen again."**

**" your right, it won't. Because we're over." confirms Jackie coldly.**

**" come on Jackie.." pleads Hyde, taking her hand once more.**

**" no, Steven I'm sorry. But we're through." informs Jackie, tears streaming down her face. ...**

**" wait, so Hyde cheated on you with a nurse?" questions Donna, not believing what she just heard.**

**" yeah, god! He is just like Michael only worse. Donna, he ripped my heart out and stumped on it!" yells Jackie, crying once again.**

**Sitting next to Jackie, Donna hugs her lightly," don't even waste your tears on that jerk."**

**burying her face in Donna's shirt, Jackie shakes with sobs," Donna, i loved him and he hurt me!"**

**" i know...look Jackie, why don't you sleep at my house tonight. That way you don't even have to see Hyde" suggests Donna, patting her friends back.**

**" you'd do that for me?...thanks Donna" smiles Jackie, swiping at her eyes. ...**

**" hey." greets Hyde, walking up behind Jackie**

**" go to hell Steven" mutters Jackie, refusing to look at him.**

**Watching as Jackie packs a small bag, Hyde sighs to himself," come on Jackie..what are you doing?"**

**brushing past Hyde, Jackie stuff some pajamas into her bag," I'm going to stay at Donna's for a day or two."**

**" why?" asks Hyde, taking a step towards her.**

**" take a wild guess. To get away from you!" snaps Jackie, zipping up her bag.**

**Following Jackie around the room, Hyde lets out a sad huff," look Jackie, i really am sorry ok."**

**whirling around on Hyde, Jackie glares up at him," sorry won't cut it this time Steven! I'm tired of everyone's lies, yours...Michael's..god just leave me alone already. You cheated on me, your just like Michael Only your worse, you did it to hurt me. Well congratulations Steven, you've succeeded Are you happy now? You've broke my heart just like he did!"**

**" thats not true Jackie!" snaps Hyde, angered by Jackie's out burst.**

**" oh, its not is it Steven? Then why didn't you just come and talk to me instead?" retorts Jackie, looking at him with a scowl.**

**Looking over at Jackie, Hyde walks up to her," Jackie, i thought that you and Kelso were..."**

**laughing at this, Jackie combs out her hair," well we weren't, because unlike you and Michael- i don't cheat!"**

**" you know what?...whatever...Jackie, i love you." confesses Hyde, staring down at the ground in shame.**

**" yeah? Well, i don't love you. And thats not going to work this time like it did with Michael I know better now." says Jackie coldly, leaving Hyde alone in her room. ...**

**" whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. Hyde actually said that he loves you Jackie? Are you serious?" asks Donna, suprised at the thought."**

**" yeah, as if I'll just come running back to him at the drop of a dime? I told him that it wasn't going to work this time. I'm tired of false words and promises." confides Jackie, sitting up in her spot.**

**Settling down next to Jackie, Donna can't help but smile," wow Jackie, maybe you really have changed. Well, good for you then. I'm proud of you."**

**nodding her agreement, Jackie claps her hands together," you really think so Donna?"**

**" yeah, Jackie you totally did the right thing." comforts Donna, patting Jackie's arm.**

**" i sure hope that i did, because it doesn't feel like it." responds Jackie, laying down on her cot. ... --**


	12. Thats my Promise to You

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #12**

**" wait, so Jackie broke up with you?" asks Eric, not believing it fully.**

**" whatever." mutters Hyde, flicking on the television.**

**Grabbing himself a pop sickle, Eric tosses Hyde one," well, how are you going to get her back?"**

**glancing over at Eric, Hyde turns on the television," I'm not."**

**" what? Why not Hyde?" questions Eric, confused by Hyde's response.**

**" she doesn't even want to see me." points out Hyde, not looking away from the television.**

**Sighing to himself, Eric shakes his head," no way, Jackie is nuts about you."**

**laughing at this, Hyde bitterly informs," not anymore she isn't."**

**" ok, well why did you cheat on her in the first place?" ponders Eric, leaning forward in his seat.**

**" i thought Jackie was seeing Kelso behind my back." confides Hyde, grabbing himself a beer.**

**Taking a swig of his own beer, Eric sits beside Hyde," ok, no offense but you are an idiot. Jackie would never cheat Hyde, you just screwed up a good thing."**

**leaning forward in his seat, Hyde frogs Eric on the arm," yeah, thanks for the update dilhole!"**

**" so, what are you going to do?" asks Eric, rubbing at his arm.**

**" i don't know if there's anything i can do Foreman." grumbles Hyde, fixing his sunglasses. ...**

**(later that week)**

**" hey Eric, is Donna here? I need to talk to..." starts Jackie, pausing in mid sentence as her eyes meet Hyde's**

**" Jackie" says Hyde gruffly, switching off the television.**

**Frozen in her tracks, Jackie looks at the ground," i have to go."**

**jumping up from his seat, Hyde locks the basement door," not so fast Burkhart"**

**" Steven, you can't just make me stay here." informs Jackie, tapping her foot impatiently.**

**" you want to make a bet? The foreman's are gone for the weekend." retorts Hyde with a smirk.**

**Stomping her foot in protest, Jackie collapses onto the couch," i hate you."**

**pulling off his sunglasses, Hyde tosses them aside," i guess that i would too if i were you."**

**" well, fortunately for you, i already do." points out Jackie in an angry tone.**

**" i don't blame you...look, Jackie I'm a stupid jerk ok? And i don't deserve you...i never have." admits Hyde with a heavy sigh.**

**Picking up a nearby magazine, Jackie flips through it," oh, then there is something that we can agree on."**

**staring over at Jackie, Hyde lets out a tired huff," thats all that you have to say to me Jacks?"**

**" what else is that to say? Steven, you cheated!" snaps Jackie, turning away from him.**

**" i know what i did! I don't need a reminder Jackie! I relive it everyday I'm not with you." yells Hyde in frustration.**

**Frowning in response, Jackie throws down the magazine once more," and you think that i don't! I relive it everyday when i wake up ALONE!"**

**noticing a tear roll down Jackie's cheek, Hyde pulls her into his arms," come on Jackie, don't cry."**

**" don't you get it Steven! Your the reason that I'm crying!" reminds Jackie, shoving Hyde away lightly.**

**"...i know." acknowledges Hyde, lowering his gaze.**

**Burying her face into Hyde's chest, Jackie sobs to herself," you said that you were different, that you wouldn't hurt me Steven And you lied to me!"**

**rubbing Jackie's back lightly, Hyde whispers into her ear," i know, ok? And sorry doesn't cut it but i really am sorry Jackie"**

**" just leave me alone Steven" mumbles Jackie, swiping at her eyes.**

**" no." refuses Hyde, looking down at Jackie**

**Pushing Hyde away, Jackie stands up from her seat," fine, then I'll leave you alone."**

**pulling out a little black box, Hyde hands it to Jackie," would you at least take this?"**

**" what is it?" asks Jackie, eying the box.**

**" just open it and you'll see." advices Hyde, glancing over at Jackie**

**Examining the tiny box, Jackie carefully open it,"...Steven, this is a promise ring."**

**with a small nod, Hyde watches Jackie for a reaction," i know what it is, i bought it."**

**" then why would you give it to me?" questions Jackie, closing the box.**

**" because, i promise to always be here for you when you need me. Even...even if we're not together anymore." confides Hyde, scratching at the back of his arm.**

**Looking up at Hyde with surprice, Jackie gasps in shock," ooooh, Steven..no! No, that is not going to work! And it doesn't change anything!"**

**wincing as Jackie's tiny fist pound his chest, Hyde grabs her wrists lightly," Jacks...Jackie! I never thought that it would, ok!"**

**" then why would you give me this? And why would you promise that!" yells Jackie, slapping at Hyde's chest.**

**" because i meant it and i will be!" informs Hyde with a loud voice.**

**Glaring up at Hyde with pure hatred, Jackie turns her back to him," well, i don't want to you be!"**

**walking up behind Jackie, Hyde hesitantly hugs her," well, I'm still going to be."**

**" your making it very hard to hate you." mutters Jackie in a defeated tone.**

**" yeah, i know." admits Hyde, resting his chin on her shoulder.**

**Hanging her head in defeat, Jackie glance up at Hyde with tired eyes," we're not going to do it again for a LONG time. You know that right?"**

**raising a confused eyebrow, Hyde quickly agrees," i know...how long are we talking?"**

**" don't question me Steven" threatens Jackie, looking up at him.**

**"right...but do i at least get to kiss you?" ponders Hyde, lifting Jackie's chin.**

**Patting Hyde's chest softly, Jackie smiles up at him," oh, Steven of course you can't. Not for an entire week."**

**stomping his foot in protest, Hyde groans in response," ok, that is just harsh. But fine. I can live with that if it mean we're back together."**

**" there is one thing you can do." points out Jackie with a sly grin.**

**" what is that?" asks Hyde, smirking down at Jackie**

**Walking into Hyde's arms, Jackie hugs him lightly," shut up and hold me Steven"**

**" will do." says Hyde, pulling Jackie close to him with a happy sigh. ...--**


	13. We're gonna Make it After all

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. If you like, please review it._**

**Chapter #13**

**" so, you and Hyde are back together again?" asks Donna, spraying some whip cream into her mouth.**

**" yeah, we talked things out." informs Jackie, grabbing the can from Donna**

**Collapsing down on her bed, Donna tosses Jackie a soda," that's great! So, how did that happen?"**

**taking a sip of her soda, Jackie files her nails," he locked me in the basement until we worked things out. Oh and he gave me a promise ring."**

**" wait, Hyde gave you a promise ring?" questions Donna, slightly confused. ...**

**" yeah, i got it for her before everything happened." confides Hyde, flipping through his magazine.**

**" and she actually accepted it?" ponders Eric, sitting up in interest.**

**Raising an eye brow at Eric, Hyde flicks on the television," this is Jackie we're talking about. When have you ever known her to turn down a present?"**

**nodding his agreement, Eric laughs at the thought," yeah, that's a good point. So, does that mean that everything is back to normal?" ...**

**" yeah, i guess. But there are some terms." points out Jackie, painting her nails.**

**" what kind of terms?" questions Donna with an arched eye brow.**

**Kicking off her shoes, Jackie lays back on her cot," well, like he can't kiss me for a week. Oh, and we won't be doing it anytime soon either."**

**shuddering at the mental vision, Donna cringes inwardly," ok, ewwww! That's gross...wait you can do that?" ...**

**" apparently so." dead pans Hyde with a frown.**

**" wow, that sucks." says Eric, grabbing himself a pop sickle.**

**Flipping through the channels, Hyde sighs to himself," your telling me."**

**sitting up in his seat, Eric glances over at Hyde," so, for how long is she going to torture you?" ...**

**" I'm not sure yet." confesses Jackie, blowing on her polished nails.**

**" if you ask me? I say give him hell, he deserves it." advices Donna matter of factly.**

**Rolling her eyes at Donna, Jackie picks up a magazine," that may be so, but he gave me a promise ring. And that's something i never thought that he would do."**

**laughing her agreement, Donna sits up interested," yeah, i guess that is true. So, what did Hyde promise you anyway?" ...**

**" ...whatever." mutters Hyde in disinterest.**

**" oh, come on. Just tell me." pries Eric, his attention completely on Hyde**

**Grumbling to himself, Hyde sets down his beer," i just promised to be there for her if she ever needed me to be. Whether we were together or not."**

**looking over at Hyde in shock, Eric pauses before smiling," oh my god! You really do care about her Hyde! I can see it in your eyes!" ...**

**" yeah, i guess maybe he does." acknowledges Jackie with a smirk.**

**" i think that he might even love you." confides Donna with a chuckle.**

**Blushing at the thought, Jackie bites at her bottom lip," actually, he told me that he did Donna"**

**gasping at this, Donna nearly chokes on her drink," wait, he did what!" ...**

**" i said, i told Jackie that i love her." repeats Hyde with a roll of his eyes.**

**" when was this Hyde?" asks Eric, still in disbelief.**

**Fixing his sunglasses, Hyde puts on his Zen face," a couple of weeks ago when we were broken up."**

**staring at Hyde in surprise, after minute Eric asks," do you really love her?" ...**

**" oh, god i hope so." gushes Jackie in a giddy tone.**

**" i can't believe Hyde loves you."says Donna, sitting forward in her seat.**

**Grinning in response, Jackie hugs a pillow," i know, me either."**

**chuckling at Jackie, Donna can't help but smile," so, do you love him? Have you told him?" ...**

**" she hasn't said it yet, but whatever." mutters Hyde, with a wave of his hand.**

**" wait, so you said it first?" asks Eric with a raised eye brow.**

**Rolling his eyes, Hyde focuses on the television," whatever!"**

**glancing over at Hyde, Eric grabs himself a pop sickle," wait, so your not worried that she hasn't yet?" ...**

**" i will eventually, I'm not ready yet." confesses Jackie, picking up her magazine.**

**" is it because your still not over Kelso?" questions Donna, looking for a reaction.**

**Dropping the magazine she was reading, Jackie fixes a glare on Donna," ewww, no! What does Michael have to do with anything?"**

**dodging the pillow Jackie threw, Donna settles on her bed," nothing, just that you two do have a history and all." ...**

**" yeah, well in case you haven't noticed Jackie is with me now." reminds Hyde, turning his attention back to the television.**

**" well, yeah. But Kelso was a really big part of Jackie's life." counters Eric, backing up when Hyde stands from his chair.**

**Tensing at the reminder, Hyde shrugs it off," whatever."**

**sighing to himself, Eric looks over at Hyde with concern," i just don't want to see you get hurt." ...**

**" i won't get hurt, and i wouldn't hurt Steven" assures Jackie with a huff.**

**" I'm just making sure." says Donna, dropping the subject. ...**

**(that evening)**

**" how come your sitting down here all alone?" questions Hyde, walking up behind Jackie**

**" ...what?" mumbles Jackie, shaking out of her daze.**

**Flicking on the lights, Hyde sits next to Jackie," why are you sitting in the dark...alone."**

**with a simple shrug of her shoulder, Jackie lays against Hyde," i was just thinking."**

**" about?" ponders Hyde, placing an arm around her.**

**" just about us." admit Jackie with a yawn.**

**Pulling Jackie against him, Hyde whispers in her ear," what about us?"**

**nudging her cheek against Hyde's, Jackie closes her eyes," just how i feel safe with you."**

**" you are safe with me." point out Hyde, kissing Jackie's forehead.**

**" i know...Steven do you think we'll last?" asks Jackie before glancing up at him.**

**Looking at Jackie confused, Hyde raises an eye brow," what do you mean?"**

**grabbing Hyde's hand, Jackie kisses it sweetly," well, just that we'll stay together?"**

**" why wouldn't we?" questions Hyde, waiting for Jackie's response.**

**" i don't know, I'm just curious." confides Jackie with a smile.**

**Sighing in relief, Hyde rubs Jackie's back," you worry way too much."**

**frowning at Hyde's comment, Jackie stomps her foot in protest," ugh! I do not Steven!"**

**" yeah, you do Jackie" argues Hyde with a grin.**

**" oh, i Sooooo DON'T." retaliates Jackie, slapping Hyde's chest lightly.**

**Laughing in response, Hyde merely smirks," whatever you say Jacks."**

**pinching Hyde's arm, Jackie looks up at him with a scowl," shut your pie hole Steven"**

**" yes dear." jokes Hyde, groaning as Jackie pinches him again. ..." ahh! Damn, Jackie!" ... --**

**_Ok, so this was the last chapter. I was going to write more, but i really wanted to start on another story and get it up on here. I'm glad that you all liked it, and thanks so much for all the reviews. They are MUCH appreciated trust me. Be sure to keep a look out for my next story, if all goes well I'll have a chapter of it up sometime next week._**


	14. We've only Just begun

**_Thought that this was another chapter didn't you? Well it is...not! Lol. I just thought that all of those who have faithfully reviewed this story would like to know that i will be putting up my newest story up tonight after i'm off work. You can all look forward to it first thing tommorrow, just look for a story titled 'When lonesome Hearts meet' . Thats what it'll be named, i hope that you all enjoy it as you did this one and review as generiously also. Thanks for your encouragement, its very welcomed and appreciated._**


End file.
